Castiel may be Red riding hood but Dean is not the Big bad Wolf
by AllBiDean
Summary: Cole Town: Population, less than 15,000 That if you don't count those in the woods. Not that anyone does, because no one goes that deep in there, except of course Castiel Shurley. Dropped in a new town with only his family, Castiel despises everything about Cole Town, the people, the school and his parents for bringing him here. But a run-in in the woods might change his attitude
1. Chapter 1

**Castiel**

Castiel hated this town, its old small and surrounded by nothing but forest for hours.

It's isolated; Castiel doesn't understand why his father seemed to like it so much, or why it was necessary to move their family out to the middle of fucking nowhere. To run a bed and breakfast of all things, how was that a good idea, who would want to come all the way out here. To say the least, Castiel is incredibly pissed off, his missed Chicago; he missed his life and his friends.

There was nothing here, no stores other than local run small business which might be good if it didn't look like half of them were empty and out of commission. There was a 'Main Street' which consisted of most of the stores. There were two schools, the elementary and middle school put together and the high school just next door.

Of course, calm unshakeable Jimmy; his twin, had taken this all well. He had never been fond of their home, thinking it was too loud or too crowded. Castiel loved it, there was always somewhere for himself and his small group of friends to hang out, unnoticed and free to photograph whatever they want. Nothing here seemed to be ignored; everyone appeared to know everyone's business, no secrets. Castiel was bored here but Chuck wouldn't hear a word of complaint.

Chuck sighed over his plate of the casserole that ' _Linda from the down the road, call out if you need anything_ ' gave them. There were many more despite the fact there were only three houses on this road. "Castiel, why don't you think of the photography? The nature is beautiful here" next to him Becky clucked on to Jimmy about the pottery class she had signed up for at the Art's center.

Cas looked up from his food, and stared down his father "I am thinking about it, there are so many trees you can shoot before they all look the same, I photograph _people_ , dad."

Rubbing his temple Chuck pushed his plate away, "you're just looking for an excuse to hate it here Castiel!" his voice lowered, Jimmy looked at Castiel, silently asking him to back down.

That wasn't going to happen, "It's not like I need to look far, It's been a week and school sucks, the town is suffocating and this whole idea is ridiculous!" he got louder until jimmy was gripping his arm, their blue eyes meeting. Castiel pulled his arm away, making an excuse of unpacking to leave the room. Cas could hear chuck curse and the sound of utensils falling ono a plate. He ignored it and continued to his room.

He stepped over the boxes that he still refused to fully unpack; convinced they would be leaving soon. He walked over to his corkboard where he had pictures pinned. He pulled the one of him and his best friend Meg off the wall. He missed her most of it all.

She was a right bitch but he enjoyed it. Meg described him as a hipster in denial but to be fair, it was her influence that changed him from the button ups and slacks when they had become friends when she moved from Boston in sophomore year. He only really had Jimmy at the time and his friends but then Meg came in like a hurricane, deeming him her new 'BFF' and then on the weekend taking him out to get him to dress in a more flattering way.

The Castiel transformation worked and within six months he had a string of hook ups a minimal amount of partners that lasted for no more than two months and a group of friends that he got into a small amount of trouble with. There was Meg, always Meg. They had a sexual relationship that went alongside their friendship, but that was more like a stress relief between close friends. She wouldn't even sleep with him until he had lost his virginity.

After half an hour of him fixing an adjusting his photo board and setting out all his equipment Jimmy walked into the room, picking up the camera next to Castiel he sat down on the space that it occupied on the bed. "He's right you know" Jimmy told him dryly, "its nice here, with the added security of not getting _shot_ " he looked pointedly at Castiel's left hip.

"You know it wasn't that bad, we weren't careful that's all" he says quietly.

"Cassie, it could have been a lot worse" Jimmy looked away "I was so worried I would lose you, it was a horrible few hours, and Dad felt the same." Castiel looked down, his arms resting on his legs. "Can you just please try to like it here." He patted his back before getting up and leaving the room.

Cas didn't sleep well; he wakes in the night feeling watched. He forgot to close the curtains before he slept, he never did back at home but here it's cold and quiet. The absence outside is disturbing to him so he keeps it closed.

When he got to the window he spotted a flash of red hair and glowing eyes not far from the boundary fence that cuts them off from the forest. He stepped back; he tripped over his feet falling to the ground with a startled yelp. His heart beating in his chest he scrambled back to his feet and looked back out the window.

There was nothing there, he was just seeing stuff. Cas huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

The next morning Cas stepped over a box by the backdoor; he's got his photography bag on his shoulder. Castiel and Chuck had got into another fight. Cas knew he had gone too far this time bringing his mother into it. Jimmy even looked like he was about to hit him. He figured giving them both some time to cool off would be best so he's going to check out the forest. Chuck had been considering a hiking tour for guests so it's worth the look at too see if there's any trails. He jumped the boundary fence, and trudges off into the ferns and bushes.

 **Dean**

Dean's heartbeat slowed as he leans into the grass, taking in the smell of the earth. Overlaying the natural smell of the grass and dirt was the spicy scent he had been tracking since she was spotted last night, near the human settlement no less. Abaddon, he had been instructed only to find her den before returning back to the Pack, he wasn't to outright attack her unless he deemed a threat to the Pack's safety. The sun was past its peak by now and Abaddon seemed to be stalking food as he followed. Dean spied her darkened fur, matted and dirtied with blood, from the underbrush of a grouping of trees and bushes. He watched intently as her red fur gleaning from behind the greenery, intending to get closer he moves forward-

 _Duh da duh da da_

Dean's ears flicked as he turned his head away from Abaddon to find the piercing noise. A person with their head covered with red fabric that also covered their torso. The human stopped to rummage through a bag on their hip, assumingly trying to get to the source of the noise. Dean turned back to Abaddon, she was leaning forward, aimed to spring on the human. Dean looked between the pair; if he stops her he'll reveal himself, not only to Abaddon but also the human. If he doesn't the human dies and possibly more come to look for it.

Either way his Dad's going to kick his ass.

The red figure was pulling a small box out of his bag, there's no chance for them to fight back against a wolf like Abaddon especially with no warning. _Fuck it_ , he thought and launched himself at the human just before the other wolf is able to.

Dean slammed into the human's side brought the both of them both down. Abaddon followed from her hiding place, snarling at Dean. She pulled back her lips to reveal her sharp, yellowed teeth. Dean held himself over the human's body, ignoring its yelling. Abaddon stepped forward, rumbling from her chest.

Dean lowered himself, mirroring her deep rumbling growls. After them both had snapped at each other. Dean took a bite for her neck she backed up evaluating the situation. Dean adjusted himself standing over the human. He attempted to make himself look bigger than her, _come on, back down,_ he wished silently I don't want to die for some human. Their eyes remain locked for a few tense minutes before she stepped back, her head rising higher as she backed away into the greenery before turning and running off.

That could have ended badly if she decided to engage him because honestly, she was way out of his league and would have torn both him and the human apart. Speaking of, he looked down, turning his body slightly. The human, who seems to be male, is whimpering his hands covering his face.

"I can't believe in going to die like this" he whined into the ground.

 _What a loser,_ Dean shook his head looked around before stepping off the human. He mustn't have noticed that Abaddon was gone. After a moment he looked up, his face pale, the only colour was the red rimming his eyes, giving a strange appearance paired with his bright blue eyes.

He looked to be around Dean's own age. One thing is obvious, he doesn't look thankful at all that Dean just saved from being killed. Asshole. The boy lifted himself up and shuffled backward on his hands and feet not looking away from Dean. Unimpressed, Dean sat in front of the boy who appeared to be trying to become one with a tree behind him. Dean could leave right now, should leave in fact. However going back to the pack to get torn a new one by John wasn't ideal.

The boy now sat against the tree staring at Dean with a look of apprehension, like he was waiting for Dean to bite him. Maybe he should just to teach the idiot a lesson but at the same time, for some reason something about the boy looking at him in fear doesn't sit right in him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Castiel**

The sandy-furred wolf, after staring him down, had apparently decided to the time to devour him was now.

Cas leaned closer into the tree pulling his head and shoulders closer to cover his neck as the wolf stalked toward him. The wolf climbed unceremoniously onto his legs stopping him from being able to escape. He pleaded as he pulled into the tree, as he felt a huff of the wolf's breath on his face, followed by a wet nose pushing and nudging at his neck. His heart was beating loudly and seemed only increased when the wolf's chest rumbled lowly as he tries to pull away. "Oh god, please no" His phone lay in the dirt just out of reach with a missed call from his father displayed on the screen.

"Please, _please_ don't kill me" Castiel whimpered, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace "I won't be good to eat. I'm sure there are _many_ great dear to eat," his voice cracked, tears in his eyes. Silently he cursed Jimmy's theory of being safer out here. At least a bullet wouldn't maul his face off.

Abruptly, the wolf was backing off; it climbed out of his lap to sit at his feet.

Staring Castiel in the eye not breaking eye contact the sandy wolf raised its head to the side exposing its throat to him. Yep, Castiel's brain had shut down.

Cas breath caught and he swears that the wolf actually glared at him. The animal shuffled closer to Castiel and he leaned back. The wolf stared at Castiel in a way of saying ' _well, hurry the fuck up_ ' but he isn't sure what he is meant to do in the current situation. He wasn't normally confronted by wolves in Chicago.

On the other hand, Cas feels that some of the guys he's been with can compare.

Long moments passed and the animal was done with his shit and lowers its his head to level Castiel with a gaze that was intense enough to make him feel unnerved. While he was stuck thinking the wolf had moved forward and pushed its leg under Castiel's hand, on paw pressed into his leg.

Castiel took the cue as it was and slowly, still not sure if his hand was about to be bitten off, runs his hand though the long fur. It was odd like a mix of soft but coarse, not much different to some bigger dogs he's been around. Castiel leaned back into the tree, pulling his hand away.

Unfortunately the wolf has other plans and lets out a grumble pushing forward into Castiel, its teeth bared but then Castiel is stuck with the idea that it kind of looks like is smiling.

"Okay, I get it" Castiel declares his breath even, "you aren't going to eat me." He pulls way, he rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands, "Christ,this is so fucking weird." maybe it isn't weird, Cas tells himself, people have pet wolves don't they? Is that a thing? maybe it was a half breed of dog and wolf, or escaped from a reserve. Not that he thought there were any around there.

"Well, thank Gods for that" Castiel freezes, that is _not_ his own voice "honestly, why do you think I would save you if I wanted to eat you". _Nope_ , everything is fine. He's hearing voices, he tells himself. That may not be a good ideal but hey, he'll take what he can get.

When he looks over there will be a wolf that _doesn't talk_. His eyes firmly shut Cas sits up and takes his hands away from his face. After a moment of reassuring himself that he's being an idiot he opens them, _oh_.

Did Castiel's heart just stop? Then briefly departed from his body and the goddamn country. That would explain that there is an angel in front of him. The wolf was gone and in his place sits a boy. A _very attractive_ boy adds the part of Castiel's brain that needs to shut the fuck up, _but it is true_.

Cas had three thoughts at the moment

One, was admiring the blond hair and greens eyes pairing. Matched with freckles that apparently not only dusted his face but Castiel could spot more along his toned body. And what a very nice body it was, hard lines that didn't come from aggressively working out but from actual work. _wow okay no pants, great. His eyes are up there, Castiel you horrible perv_.

The second line of thought was in complete denial, wondering where the guy came from and where did the wolf go. Obviously they are separate and they cannot be the same because _that does not happen_!

The third seemed a bit more confused because _**fuck** that wolf turned into a dude_ and am I checking out an _animal?_ How did he turn into a person, is this real, what does this mean that I'm checking out a wolf, not he looks like a person so that's different. Or is it? This is some furry or bestiality or kink shit, Castiel is not touching with a ten foot pole right now. There is more important things to be focusing on.

For example, the wolf that just turned into a person. _Oh God_.

Castiel opens his mouth, not sure what he was going to do, speak or scream. Both maybe. Not that it matters because as soon as his lips parted the Wolf's(?) hand is on his mouth.

"Don't scream" he told Castiel, his green eyes penetrating Cas' own the same ones from the wolf less than a minute ago; "that will draw attention that I _really_ don't need, do you understand?" Castiel slowly nods ignoring the background thoughts of, _yeah that's so not happening_. Mostly this guy is acting like nothing was completely fucked up about this whole situation. He looks down at the guy's hand then back at him "I'm going to move my hand okay, and you aren't going to make a sound, yes?"

 _Sure_ , Castiel thinks, _you keep thinking that_ , he nods anyway.

However as soon as the hand is gone, Castiel yells out and pushes away from the boy. He lunges for his phone scrambling jerkily. There's a hand on his wrist and Cas pulls away, "Get off me" he shouts and sits up. his heart is beating fast but everything else feels slow. Castiel gets to his feet only to be tackled and wrestled into a pinned position on his back.

He struggles and ends up face to face under the boy in the dirt. Naked WolfMan does not look impressed with the antics and his hand is over Castiel's mouth again. Castiel can feel a rumbling coming from the ' _not completely a wolf's ches_ t, which only makes the whole experience even more terrifying because _those are animal noises coming from a person_. "What did I tell you?" Castiel, being the fearless guy he is, whimpers and trying to wriggle away "Stop it would you? Now we'll try this again, hey?"

 **Dean**

Dean pulls his hand away again, this time watching the human carefully, waiting for him to turn on him, crazy freaking human. Slowly, Dean sits up resting back on the human's legs, who promptly sits up. "You-you were an animal, wolf. Now you're a person." Now that he isn't yelling, his voice is quiet deep, kind of rough like he had just finished swallowing rocks, but in a good way.

Dean frowns at him "Yes, do all humans like to state the obvious?" He grumbles staring back at the human.

"Oh my god, you're not human" the boy looks away, like this is a crushing realisation, it's to be expected, his kind don't mix with others often. "I mean, I got it from the whole animal to person but, oh Jesus fucking Christ" he lies back down and covers his face "are you a werewolf or something?" he asks not uncovering his face.

Dean snorts getting off him, content that he isn't going to run off, "no, dumbass, it's afternoon and more important, they don't exist" Dean tells him rolling his eyes, werewolf, _really_?

The other boy scoffs and looks over to him from his place in the dirt, "Don't be a dick, my beliefs of what does and does not exist is a little warped right now." He leans onto his arm starting to get louder, "for example, wolves that knock me onto my ass then turn into a person, that didn't exist an hour ago!"

Dean frowns and covers his mouth again, "Shut up!" he orders, he leaned down into the human's face and stared him down . "Look I've never met a human so we are both experiencing new things today but don't yell!" he told the other boy forcefully.

The other boy narrows his eyes at Dean, a second later Dean is pulling his hand away from his mouth, he licked him? He stared at the boy before wiping his hand on the boy's red clothes. The human made a noise of disgust, oh, so it was meant to be rude to Dean, "That's filthy!" he exclaims and Dean growls in response, making a slight change in his vocal cords to allow for it.

"Says the one who just licked me!" Dean retorts, his cords still adjusting, so it came out more like a growl than he intended; it seems to affect the human so ten points to him. Overall Dean feels like this guy needs a good bite to get who's in charge here, but he's not sure how that would go down. From the looks of him he'd probably fight back, despite the earlier cowardice.

They both stare at each other for a while, taking time for mental adjustment Dean assumes on the boy's part and pondering on his own, _did all humans act so rude when they had just been rescued or was this guy just a complete ass_? After many moments the human sighed and looked away, Dean was happy for the human conceded to Dean, for now.

"My Name is Castiel Novak, by the way" the human says, still not looking at him "can I know yours it's getting confusing not knowing what to call you." He looks back to Dean, the boy's- _Castiel_ 's eyes meet his own from under his eyelashes and Dean is struck by… _Something_.

Dean is quiet for a moment, only able to stare, now that he is actually looking at the guy for the first time. Despite being covered up Dean assess the- Castiel, would be actually pretty tough in his own right, maybe a strong competitor? That is what Dean is noticing, he's sure. _Shit_ he asked for his name, "Oh, uh, Dean" he tells Castiel, sitting up then thinking for a moment, "why do you have two names?"

"Well" Castiel starts, sitting up so they are both level, Dean feels kind of put out that, and sits a little taller, he doesn't want to be lower than Castiel right now. "Castiel is my first name, Novak is my father's family name, Milton was my mother's but kids get the father's name"

Dean cocks his head, "was? She changed it?"

Castiel looks down, "Yes, when people marry they normally take the others name, I mean there are changes now but" he stops and looks away, "it doesn't matter"

"Humans, change their name" Dean thought this over, "That's weird man"

Castiel looks back up at him smirking, "says the one who changes into a wolf."

Dean huffed glaring at Castiel, "Sure whatever. I need to get you out of here, this is my pack's territory, we don't actually get humans here" he trails off, not sure what would be too much to say, this doesn't happened. "What are you doing this far in? You could be killed or injured."

Castiel's face turns pink and he looks away. Annoyingly, Dean is once again struck with confusion, he can tell that Castiel is attractive, but he's a person so it's not like it would matter to him. "I was angry at my dad and his wife, we moved here from the city, they own a B&B near the edge of the woods."

Dean stares at him trying to take in what Castiel is explaining. "I hated having to leave. I just walked out. Thought I'd get the point across." He stops for a moment and covers his face "I could have died, I was a horrible brat and I could of died, I'm the worst person ever." Dean feels bad, Castiel was freaking out and he had no idea what to do. It didn't appear to be a fixable situation his pack had moved territory with his father's Mate, who, from the sound of it wasn't his mother.

 **Castiel**

"What are you doing?" Castiel asks in a strangled voice, Dean, a very _naked_ Dean, he unhelpfully reminds himself; is nudging his head under Castiel's chin. He pats Castiel's arm, sniffing Castiel's neck. Without the fear of the dying and teeth and the animal part is gone it feels very different. Castiel feels he's normal teenager and this attention to his neck by another person, a very attractive other person, was very uncomfortable in this situation.

"I'm trying to calm you down Cas" Dean grumbles in the tone that implies that Castiel should already know this, _yeah like he could get any other ideas from Dean's face on his neck_. "I tried to do it before when you were freaking but it's the same."

" _Nope_ ," Castiel tells him with a strangled voice "not the same, you're naked, and a stranger and you do not sniff strangers' necks!" Castiel tells him and shoves him away ignoring Dean's frown.

"I was naked before man. Sorry if you're uncomfortable or something" Ha, _yeah definitely something_. Dean sits back "I'll take you home, at least close to it, I'm not really meant to go near the human area" Dean pauses looking conflicted then crosses his arms, "I mean, I would if I wanted to, I just don't."

Castiel chuckles shaking his head "No I get it, wouldn't want to be around strange people without anyone, I mean that's how I feel about being in this town" he pats Dean's arm then looks behind him "so I guess your… Pack wouldn't want humans walking around the woods?" Dean shakes his head, "Well good to know that, I can tell Dad to drop the hiking idea" he pauses for a moment his thoughts backtracking to the attack.

"Hey, was that other Wolf a part of your pack?" he asks quietly because if so that's kinda scary. Dean growls softly and Castiel is struck again with the reality that Dean isn't a person.

"That's not any of your business" he snaps, his face dark and Cas moves away from Dean sharply. Dean grabs his arms looking up at him, he lowers his head slightly. Looking abashed "Sorry, if that sounded rude" Castiel nods and looks back over noticing that Dean had gotten closer "I'm going to change back now, paws don't get hurt as easy as these feet." Castiel nods', standing up as he slips his phone back in his bag, when he looks back to Dean is wolf again.

Castiel stares at Dean for a moment. He shakes his head grinning down at the wolf, "wow, like, no offense, but that's weird as fuck Dean" he informs him and Dean bumps against his leg. He pushes Castiel back where he came from continuingly nudging him along. _Dean is herding him_. Castiel laughs and looks down "can you cool it Lassie, I can walk without assistance" he tells Dean who nips him on the leg. Castiel shoves against him, earning a grumble from the wolf. "Freaking sheep dog" he complains to himself.

When they reach the trees that is just beyond the fence of Castiel's house Dean sits and stares up at Castiel who understands that this is as far as he is willing to go. After once again getting stuck staring at Dean again, the other nods his head toward the house. "Well, yeah, thanks for saving my life" Castiel says quietly, "bye, I guess" he doesn't like this one bit, the first person or whatever, he has actually met that he doesn't hate and he doesn't get to see him again. With a feeling heaviness on him Castiel nods to Dean before trudging away from him. He jumps the fence and walks up the backdoor, he takes a look back but Dean is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dean_**

Dean isn't keen at all to go back to the pack. He had explicit orders from John to track Abaddon to her den and he failed. Dean looked back to Castiel's large den. It's impressive, his father must be a strong man, he guesses before walking away. He feels heavy walking away from Cas but he knows there's no other option.

His Pack has had a ban on interacting with the Humans since John's father went missing when he was young. His Grandmother who was the Alpha at the time put the Ban in place. Some other the older Wolves remember the freedom to leave the woods as humans but Dean had never thought about it until now. He's love to be able to visit Cas' den.

The majority of pack spend their time in their wolf body because that's what they were born in. They learnt to change their body after a few years. There are few exceptions, his younger brother, Sam was born in his human body after Mary found out she was pregnant she couldn't shift for the months of pregnancy. The changes don't accommodate for another body. It was change or keep the baby, for Mary there was really no choice to make.

Dean slowly walked into the break of trees where the Pack lived; there was a large pond with multiple dens around. He still stayed in John and Mary's den with Sammy, still not ready to fight someone over one of the other ones. Most families stayed in the same Den until they mated and moved into one.

Back before the ban had been put up there were a lot of new wolves coming to the pack and others leaving to forms smaller ones. now they were just stuck and others got run off.

Sam noticed Dean standing about and waved him over. Sam spent most of his time in his human skin, felt more comfortable or something. Personally Dean thought it was kind of fragile so he spent most of the time watching over his brother.

As much as going over to Sam was the better option, he would have to face his father sooner or later. He'd rather the sooner. Dean shook his head and nodded toward their cave. Sam followed his look and turned back to Dean as the wolf started walking off. Sam looked kind of concerned. For good reason too, John would kick his ass into the ground.

Dean trotted into the cave that served as their family's den. They got the largest one to accommodate other wolves who had business with the Alpha. Currently Gordon, Bobby and Ellen were snapping at each other. Both metaphorically and literally. He shook his head, Bobby and Ellen never got along with Gordon and they were both oblivious to their feelings for each other and got short with one another.

He walked over to his father head lowered, hoping to subdue the man's obvious tension annoyance. He looked over at Dean and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked and the other three turned their eyes on him.

"There" He looked up already shrinking under his father's look, "There was a problem, I had to engage, and she-I lost her Sir." he said and flinched down at the teeth snapping at his neck.

Gordon let out a short laugh that sounded more like a bark, "Told you he wasn't ready John."

Dean slyly glared over at the other man, his lip moving up in a snarl.

John took a nip out of Dean's ear and he whined. "He's right I trusted you with something important and you failed me. What on earth happened?"

Dean backed up slightly, "She was going to attack a human." he said, "I intervened." John growled and Dean continued quickly, "If i didn't save him, then she would have eaten him! Then there would be human s trudging all around the forest. I was trying to protect us."

John dropped the snarl and shook his head, "And what about the human?"

"He's safe and gone, he won't come back."

"How can you be sure, what if he starts taking and people come anyway?"

Dean took a breath and quietly said, "Because I asked him not to." Within a moment John hand him pinned to the ground. Dean shifted onto his back. He caught a look of Ellen and Bobby's disappointed looks and Gordon's smug one and closed his eyes, "I turned and got him to calm down," he continued, "he's not gonna tell anyone. and he's gonna make sure that they stay out of this area."

His Dad's teeth nipped at his throat and he fell silent. after a few moments Bobby spoke up, "He did the right thing John, you can't be mad for him trying to keep everyone safe." after a few seconds of Dean's heart beating in his throat John let him up.

"Tell me what happened."

 _ **Castiel**_

Cas looked up from the worksheet in front of him.

There was a redhead grinning down at Cas and he wasn't sure is that smile was friendly or not. Castiel managed a strained smile and the girl hopped up onto his desk. He pulled back his papers and looked around the room. The teacher, Adler or something, had departed the room to deal with a fight in the hall. that had been fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey you're Castiel, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I prefer Cas though." Castiel put his pen to the side, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm Charlie Bradbury." she held out her hand and Cas took it quickly. He leaned back at looked at her. "So, your new, I met your brother the other day, some people think you're hard to tell apart so far, but your a lot more gloomy than he is." Cas stared at Charlie in disbelief. She seemed to pick his dismay and covered her mouth, "I meant that he's a very cheery person. and you seem a bit less… I'm not helping myself am I?"Cas shook his head with a slow smirk

"I get what you mean, my best friend always thought he was too bouncy and friendly." Castiel shrugged he wasn't too phased with it. he knew people tended to like Jimmy more than him.

"Anyway, I'm having a party this friday. and before you roll your eyes, yeah I saw that!" He smiled sheepishly "It's more of my friends and I playing some video games."

"I'm not really good at video games," Cas told her and she leaned with a pleading expression.

"I said I was friends with you and would bring you, please. It's that or I'm gonna have to listen to Kevin and Garth arguing about the most lame shit ever."

"You're really not selling this." Cas said hedging away.

maybe he should, Becky has been lightly getting on his ass about making friends. Not outright saying he was moping but subtle enough that he got that she thought he was a loner loser.

Castiel looked up at her before sighing heavily and nodding, "Yeah sounds good, but if it gets boring I'm out." He told her and she grinned wickedly.

"That was easy, see you at 6 Cas, I'll text you my Address" she said as the bell went and she walked out.

"You don't have my number!" he called out to her and ten second later his phone buzzed. _Yeah, I do. Later Nerd_. He frowned and looked back up at the door.

Cas walked into the backyard with his camera. He'd been messaging Charlie while doing homework, (Becky had been ecstatic ). He stared out at the trees, it had been a week since he had met Dean. He had met him once and beside meeting Charlie, he'd had nothing decent happen. He wanted to go back out to try and find him, but Cas had promised Dean that that he wouldn't.

Then there was the fact he still felt like something was watching. He know there was the possibility that it was the wold that Dean had saved him from. That idea that she was out there watching terrified him.

Of course he could be overreacting and it could be nothing.

He lifted his camera and took some photos of the trees, zooming in on the forest trying to spot Dean if he could. Heavy steps from behind him drew his attention and he turned to Chuck. His father stood awkwardly by his side, obviously wanting to start a conversation but not knowing where to start. for a writer, Chuck was severely bad with his words.

"It looks, nice out there today." Chuck said looking out ward and Cas nodded in agreement, "any reason you don't want us going out there?" Cas looked over at him.

"I feel like there may be potential dangers out there, you would not want your business that you tore me away from my home for, ruined because some pretentious idiot died on a hike would you?"

"I suppose not," Chuck said ignoring Castiel's jab, "Look Becky said you were texting someone," his Dad said and Cas rolled his eyes looking back into his camera. "Is it someone new?"

"Her name is Charlie and she invited me to her place on Friday, assuming that's okay with you?" He asked annoyed that Becky would rat him out this quickly.

"You're making friends, that good! OF course you can go, just be home before 12 and what not." Chuck stood there as they slipped into silence again before adding "Nice talk", clapping Cas on the shoulder and walking inside.

Cas shook his head and turned back to the forest, there was no changes. It was stupid. He wouldn't see Dean again and it was hopeless wishing for it. He turned off his camera and bent to pick up the bag from the ground. When he looked up he saw a tone stomach and hair trailing downward. Downward had no pants.

He straightened up at was face to -slightly taller face- with bright face. His chest felt like a giant weight had come off him. He returned the smile that Dean was giving him.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" He asked happily and the boy shrugged.

"I got off suspension and was allowed out, I snuck off." he looked over Cas shoulder, "I was kinda hoping to see your den."

Dean was here! He wanted to see where Cas lived, he looked down then frown, "Okay but I'm gonna go get you some clothes." he said and took of back into the house. He ignored Becky telling him off for running and bounded into his room. he grabbed some clothes and exited through the window to bring Dean the garments.

Dean looked at the underwear with disdain before tossing them aside and taking the jeans. Cas tried to instruct how to put them on. Dean let out a growl, "I'm not a cub Cas" he snapped and pulled them on. Cas could clearly see the outline of the man's dick and he coughed his face heating up.

"Dean, if you're not going to wear underwear I must insist you, adjust yourself, or you won't be coming inside." Cas looked away, ignoring the fact that he speech reverted back to his old nerd talk. Meg had alway picked on him for speaking formally but had fixed it quick.

Dean frowned at Cas and unceremoniously shoved his hand down his pants, fixing it so he wasn't so obvious. He passed Dean the shirt which turned out to be way tighter on Dean than him. Red faced he lead Dean to the back door, he motioned for Dean to follow him but the other boy stood planted at the threshold. Cas looked back at him and nodded his head in a way of saying _hurry up_ but Dean shook his head.

"I can't come in without asking or greeting your Alpha," he said then frowned, "wait you don't have alpha's I mean your dad. I don't want to get kicked out for invading." Cas suppressed an eye roll, fucking wolves.

"Dean, this is not a den, this is a house. We _all_ have power to allow people in" He said patiently, "so get your ass inside!"


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel

Castiel watched Dean look around his room in total fascination, it was kind of adorable. Cas smiled watching Dean pick up random objects and try and cover his enthusiasm when asking Cas what it did. When Cas showed him his camera, (a cheap one that he didn't fear losing) he spent half an hour taking photos of things around the room and of Castiel.

By some miracle no one had noticed the talking and noise coming for Castiel's room yet. Dean came and laid on the bed still fiddling with the camera. he turned the camera around and took another photo of Cas who stared down at him, unimpressed. Dean smiled in return, "Why are you taking so many photos of me? I'm just going to delete them later." Castiel told him and the Wolf frowned.

"Why?'

"Because they're going to take up space, and I'm not printing photos of myself, that's tacky."

"But you look nice." Dean grinned up at him. Castiel felt his face heat up and he looked away. "Aw, don't be shy about it, you're very good looking, you know for a human." He added dismissively

Castiel glared over at the boy, still grinning mischievously, Castiel took the camera out of his hands. within a second of Cas taking the device he was flat on his back with Dean above him pinning him down.

Cas felt his heart speed up, Dean's eyes flicked down to Castiel's chest and he could only assume that Dean could hear it too. He lifted his hand that was pinned to the bed at the wrist. "Let me up." Castiel growled out pushing up against Dean who didn't budge from where he was perched on Castiel's hips. Dean remained silent as he smirked down at Cas. "come on, Dean." he whined and shifted trying to move.

"Hey Cassie, do you have-Oh jesus Dude, who the hell is this?"

Both Dean and Cas snapped their eyes aways from each other to Jimmy who was staring at them with thinly veiled disdain.

"It's not what it looks like." Cas grumbled at the same time that Dean let out a marveled "there are two of you?"

Castiel rolled his eyes "He's my twin, dumbass." He grouched then shoved Dean again who was STILL staring at Jimmy. Jimmy was staring back but with a more guarded expression.

"Look, at least lock the door if your gonna do stuff Cassie, so we don't have to walk in on you, imagine if Becky walked in on you having sex? she'd have a heart attack!" Jimmy said

Dean perked up and looked down at Cas alarmed. Oh shit, Cas had no idea how Dean's species referred to same-sex interactions. not that there was anything going on, but what if Dean flipped out and bit his face off or something? "were not having sex Jimmy, or ever will. Dean's just being a jerk."

Jimmy crossed his arm and stared at Dean who crawled off Castiel. "I haven't seen you at school, ever. Who are you?"

Castiel froze, "He's home schooled," he croaked out. "We met last week."

"How."

Dean perked up, "well I was hunting -"

"Yeah, hunting deer, and I walked into him-in the woods-where he was hunting with a gun-Deer." Cas interrupted, hoping that, just this once Jimmy wouldn't call him out for an obvious lie. Jimmy stared at them both for a second then nodded slowly.

"okay, whatever you say, I'm not gonna tell dad yet but I want to know the truth soon." he said, "enjoy yourselves doing whatever it was you were doing, that apparently isn't sex." He said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Dean

Dean watched the other Cas-Jimmy, leave the room. slowly he turned his head to look over at Cas. The other boy had lifted himself up onto his elbows and was watching the door, probably waiting for another person to intrude on his de-room. Dean crossed his legs and looked over at Cas. "why did he think we were gonna have sex?" Dean asked looking over at Cas.

Castiel immediately sat up, sitting in a position that Dean could see would give him an easy way to run or defend himself. From Dean. He frowned, why was Castiel scared of him all of a sudden. hadn't they moved past that? "Um, he thought that because how you were sitting, could be mistaken as some kind of sexual thing."peered over at the other boy.

"But we're wearing clothes, how would you have sex with clothes on." Castiel's face turned red, "and we're both guys." he added after a moment. Surely that would work. there was a difference being liking guys and having sex with them. Dean like some other guys he knew but they would never do that. He wasn't even sure if that was possible.

Cas covered his face, "First, you can do, stuff, even with clothes on." he groaned then looked over at Dean, "and, Yeah you can have sex with guys. I mean I have. with a few." He waited looking at Dean, who felt frozen. that was two, o three pieces of information that Cas had given him. Firstly, they could have been having sex with clothes on (humans are weird), secondly, guys could have sex, and Cas had had sex...with guys.

He stared at Cas for a moment trying to find something to say. After a while of thinking, he was only able to come up with, "why?"

Castiel looked pained as he covered his face. He took a few seconds before he got up and put the camera that was still in his hands on the wooden clothes holder. Castiel stared at a 'board' with a heap of 'photos' hanging up on it. "I like guys and I like girls." Cas said and looked over at Dean, "and I like having sex, ergo, I have sex with guys too." Castiel said. If Castiel was a wolf Dean knew that his hackles would be up and his fur would be on end.

Dean sat for a moment looking at Cas, "Well, I haven't had sex" he told Castiel, hopefully it would calm Cas down, sharing information. "with anyone, I haven't. I know everyone in the pack, and none of the girls I want to have sex with." Most that were his age felt more like sisters and the idea of being with them felt gross. Yeah, that was so not for Dean.

Castiel shrugged, "Sex isn't that important, you don't have to be doing it if you don't want to. I mean, my first kiss I was not ready for, but that's different to not being ready to have sex." Dean nodded, like he understood. Kissing, yeah he hadn't done that either. For the same reasons as sex really.

"I don't- I haven't" Dean rubbed his neck, "Haven't actually kissed anyone."

Castiel looked over at Dean in shock, "You're kidding right?" He asked and Dean felt like his body was warming up. Yeah he didn't like that at all. "I mean, it's not a bad thing. If you haven't."

"I know!" Dean huffed and looked away, "Its just I guess i like guys and girls but everyone that I'm close to- they're all like family."

Cas nodded, "Look I get it, sort of." He sat down next to Dean. "I used to be a real dork. I was only friend with Jimmy's friends. My first kiss was his girlfriend at the time." Dean whipped his head over to look at Cas who was looking back at him sheepishly. "We were thirteen and Jimmy was dating a girl that was really mean to me because of how I talked and dressed. Jimmy had some friend over and they invited me to play, seven minutes in heaven" he shook his head, "a stupid game where two people, normally a guy and a girl get picked to go into a cupboard and kiss and if your older, probably more." Dean nodded, that sounded kind of strange, once again, humans were weird. "Anyway, we got paired when jimmy was out of the room, it was terrible."

"Why didn't you just say no?"

Castiel shrugged, "I was to shy to say that I wasn't interested."

Dean looked over at Cas, who looked right back at Dean looking nervous. Dean let his eyes flick down to Castiel's lips for a moment, he looked back at Castiel's eyes that had become hooded looking at Dean. His gut twisted in a way that he hadn't experienced before. Earlier when he'd told Cas that he was attractive he'd been understating, Cas was beautiful, wolf or not. Dean swallowed nervously before leaning forward and clumsy planting his lips on Castiel's.


End file.
